The Things I Do For Love
by angelofthanatos
Summary: Annabeth is gone. Percy's broken, and he'll do just about anything to bring her back. Will Nico be able to make him see sense? Set after the Giant War. Slight Percabeth, but since I'm not Uncle Rick, Perico/Percico/Pernico for all of ye fans! :)
1. Chapter 1

NICO'S POV

Nico stood at the crest of the hill, watching the peaceful scene below him. Everything was as normal as it could be; satyrs chasing nymphs, the Apollo kids shooting hoops, the Stoll brothers leading a toilet-paper raid, a bunch of Roman and Greek campers were arm wrestling. A usual day at camp. You wouldn't have thought that the place was a wrecked battlefield only a few months ago.

Nico's face darkened. He remembered the hazardous smoke clearing, only to reveal a view far worse. He would have rather been blinded then. But some things just can't be unseen. Like the dead bodies scattered on the camp grounds, the yellow dust of dead monsters settling on them. What few survivors there were straggled around, trying to find their comrades. He vaguely remembered Hazel grasping him, sobbing hard. Frank had them both in a bear hug, tears dripping down the big guy's face. (Normally he'd avoid physical contact, but he decided to make an exception.) Piper's face was buried in Jason's chest, the light head bowed protectively over the dark one. Leo was rolling on the ground, trying to extinguish the flames that covered him. A huge cheer went around collectively, and was immediately cut off by an inhuman bellow of Percy as he held a pale, lifeless Annabeth in his arms. Only she, out of the seven prophesized demigods, had not survived.

Somebody had tried to approach Percy, and it didn't turn out so well. "Back off!" he snarled, swinging his bronze sword. Nico pushed his way out of Frank and Hazel's grasp, made his way towards Percy, and was nearly beheaded by Riptide. Chiron snatched him out of the way just in time and laid a gentle hand on Percy's trembling shoulder. "My boy, I know it is hard seeing a loved one fall, I cannot say it would be easy, but you have us for comfort." The centaur said in a kind, grave tone. "No, no, no, she's NOT DEAD! GIVE ME SOME AMBROSIA AND NECTAR, QUICK! Chiron, I've got to-." He broke down into helpless sobbing. The whole area was deadly quiet. Only Piper's sobs and Percy's screams penetrated the thick silence. It hurt Nico to see him like this. He was also sorry for the child of Athena's death. He liked and respected Annabeth. She was one of the very few who had faith in him all along, and Nico couldn't forget that, even with the jealousy he felt towards her relationship with Percy.

Choking out another sob, Percy pressed one last kiss to Annabeth's forehead, and murmured something that the other campers couldn't hear, but which Chiron picked up easily with his sensitive hearing. The centaur's eyes widened in alarm. "Percy... I forbid you to go searching for the Doors of Death." He said in a stern tone. The other campers gasped. The sea god's son flushed angrily. "What do you care? You don't get it. She'll understand." He snapped. Before he could stop himself, Nico spoke up. "No, she wouldn't, Percy. She'd be upset that you'd try to disrupt the balance between Life and Death." He chided the other boy. Percy's face flushed even darker. "Why you little..." he growled. He started making his way towards Nico, Riptide raised in a threatening position. Jason immediately blocked his way, his blue eyes stormy. He was literally throwing off sparks. "You stay out of this, Grace." He snarled. Piper came over and put her hand on Percy's sword arm. "Please, Percy. Annabeth wouldn't want this." Her kaleidoscope eyes pleading. Percy shook her off. "How would _you _know what she'd want?" he asked her coldly. Piper was silent, her face dripping with tears. "That's enough, Pe-e-ercy!" Grover bleated nervously. "CAN'T YOU SEE? I'M NOTHING WITHOUT HER!" he screamed. He pushed his way out of the crowd, and stormed into the woods. That was the last time any of them saw Percy Jackson.

A soft thump beside him snapped him out of his reverie. Nico's face took on a rare smile as he sat beside his half-sister Hazel. "Hey." She whispered as she took his pale, ghostly hand and entwined it with her own warm, dark one. "Hey." He squeezed her hand back. "Where's Frank?" he asked. "Oh, you know. Doing praetor duties back in New Rome. Any sign of Percy?" she inquired worriedly. Nico exhaled. "None yet. We've been trying to IM him for the last few months, but the stupid Kelp Head just won't show himself. I've been out scouting in dad's realm, asking the ghosts for hints, but nothing helpful." He growled. Hazel laughed a little. "How are _you? _I haven't seen you much since the war." She asked, her metallic gold eyes softening. He hesitated. "I'm... better." Nico finally answered. "Good." She said, burying her face in his aviator jacket. He didn't want to worry her. He could just imagine her freaking out if he told her how bad the night terrors were. They hadn't stopped since he came back from Tartarus, and they'd only gotten worse.

"I'm glad you stayed. I really thought you were going to leave." She said softly. Nico nodded. They were silent for a few moments before Hazel stood up, brushed the dirt off her jeans, and offered him a hand. "I better go catch up with the Hecate kids. They're supposed to give me a training session today." She smiled. After the war had ended, Hazel had been invited by the Hecate senior counsellor to train with them. They were impressed at the way she fought, bending the Mist to her will. Nico waved away her hand and used his Stygian sword to push himself up instead. "Sure. You go ahead." He replied. Hazel gave him one last smile and bounded down the hill. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Oh, I almost forgot. Chiron wants to see you." she called out. His brows furrowed but he nodded assent. _What could the centaur possibly want from me?_ He thought as he went down to the Big House.

"Good afternoon, Mr. De Anderson." A slurred voice greeted Nico as he entered the parlour. He didn't even bother correcting the wine god. "I was told that Chiron wanted to see me, Mr. D?" he asked. "Won't you have a game of _pinochle _with me first?" Dionysus gestured to an empty seat. "Uh..." he couldn't think of a polite way to refuse, as he didn't want to be turned into a dolphin or a cheetah. "Mr. di Angelo, there you are." Chiron exclaimed as he entered the room in his magic wheelchair. "Go, you bothersome brat. Go." Mr. D waved Nico away.

"Sit down, sit down." Chiron gestured to a chair in front of his desk, which was littered with Frank Sinatra's hits. Nico sat down rather awkwardly. He felt like a preschooler in the presence of the principal. Dozens of picture frames hung on the wall. Only one caught his eye. A guy with windblown dark hair and sea-green eyes, with his arm around the shoulders of a grey-eyed blonde. Percy and Annabeth. His chest tightened. "So, Nico, I called you in here because we have just found an important lead. We know where Percy is." He drew in a sharp intake of a breath. The centaur's words almost made Nico smile with relief, but he didn't dare show any emotion. Instead, he exhaled slowly through his nose. "Where is he?"

Suspense? Hahahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After a few minutes of dizzying shadow travel, Nico finally emerged in front of Central Park just north of the Pond. He wondered why Percy would be here. He leaned on his sword for a while, catching his breath. He knew he should've called Mrs. O' Leary instead, but he was too anxious to wait another moment. The minute he excused himself from Chiron's presence, he immediately shadow travelled to where Percy was said to be. _Stupid, _he chided himself. Now Nico wouldn't be in any shape to defend himself in case a monster came along. He was reminded of a cartoon show he saw once. A freakish, pink, not-so-courageous dog that always saved his loved ones at the end of the day. _The things I do for love, _it would say. He almost smiled. He sometimes thought he was similar to the dog in that way, doing absurd things in the name of Love. That, and the fact that he was a coward, too ashamed and afraid of his feelings. Maybe the dog was braver than him.

A rustle in the bushes made him turn around quickly and bend the shadows to his will, creating an effective camouflage. He waited tensely, sensing a presence which was not mortal. The figure stepped out cautiously from the bushes. Nico nearly gave away his hiding spot with an inaudible gasp as he saw what had caused the movement earlier. He couldn't take it anymore. "_P-Percy?"_

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll make it up to you guys! I swear on the river Styx! Remember to Review if you wanna suggest smth! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTAH THWEE!

The setting sun kissed the handsome bronze face he'd grown to love with its last golden rays, making Percy look as if he'd bathed in liquid sunlight. He'd grown even taller and thinner the past few months. His normally calm, kind green eyes were wild and full of anger, making Nico back away a little. His orange camp shirt was tattered and burnt, but otherwise in okay condition. His hair had grown out longer, almost covering his ears. He held Riptide aloft in one hand, and a lyre in the other. Wait, not just any lyre, it was Orpheus' lyre. Eyeing the stringed instrument, Nico put the pieces together in his head. It made sense that Nico would be the one Chiron would ask to scout for Percy. The stupid boy was going to _his _father's domain: the Underworld. He'd never get past Charon's ferry, so that must be why he headed for the Door of Orpheus. Nico's eyes narrowed at Percy as they stared down each other. He quickly shadow travelled in front of the boulders before Percy could make a move. "Don't you _dare, _Perseus Jackson. Don't even think about it." Percy laughed derisively. "Make me."

PERCY'S POV

He swung his sword at Nico, fast as a tiger with all its ferocity. Nothing was going to keep him from getting back Annabeth. Nico deflected it just as quickly, making Percy blink in surprise. He lashed out with Riptide again, slashing at the spot where he thought Nico was, only to be butted in the head with the hilt of Nico's Stygian sword behind him. Percy dropped his blade, cursing in Ancient Greek. Nico kicked Riptide away. He almost forgot that shadow travelling was equivalent to teleporting. How could he fight a teleporter in hand-to-sword combat, especially if the said teleporter was able to move lightning fast in the dark?

Any minute now, Riptide was going to return to his pocket. He just needed to stall Nico for a while. That meant using Annabeth's favourite tactics: trickery and delay. The son of Hades had his sword pointed at his chest. Percy raised his hands in false surrender. "She's a part of me, Nico. I don't know what I'd be without her. She's everything to me. Was." Nico winced at his words, almost as if they caused him pain. His blade lowered a bit from Percy's chest. He bit his lower lip. "You never know. There might be someone out there you loves you as much as Annabeth did." He said. Time to turn on the waterworks. "Please, Nico, you don't know what it's like, living each day knowing that the love of your life is just out of reach." He sobbed. Nico's glare could've sent the dead scurrying. "That's every day of my life, Percy." he said, dangerously quiet. Percy blinked and his jaw dropped cartoonishly. He couldn't imagine Nico loving anyone in _that _way. He felt something nudge the side of his tattered jeans, and nearly smiled. Riptide was back.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUUUR!

NICO'S POV

He could've bitten off his own tongue. What was he thinking? He got too close to spilling the beans. He gave away too much. Fortunately, Percy was a Seaweed Brain, so hopefully he didn't catch on. Percy was staring at him, green eyes sparked with curiosity, shining like a cat's in the light of the full moon. Nico saw his hand drifting slowly to his pocket. Not a moment too soon, he raised his blade and parried Riptide away in the nick of time. Nico's mind went on autopilot: duck, stab, and block. He may have had more training, considering he spent most of his time learning sword-fighting techniques in Camp Jupiter and in the Underworld, but Percy had the upper hand. Nico was still too exhausted from shadow travelling, and Percy could see that Nico couldn't keep up much longer. He was tiring quickly, so Percy fought even more furiously. Nico's defence lowered just a bit, and Percy saw his chance and took it. He hit Nico's side with the flat of his blade, and the son of Hades fell down, his Stygian sword clattering beside him.

PERCY'S POV

He was exhausted from their fight-who knew Nico could fight that well? He kicked the other boy's blade just out of his reach. Nico was gasping for breath, holding his sides. "You can't stop me now, Nico." Percy said. "Yes-I-I-can." He wheezed, and with the last bit of his strength, he stood up and caused an avalanche that buried the Door of Orpheus behind a massive obsidian shard. Percy went pale. He saw red, and the next thing he knew Nico was on the ground, his hand on his bloody face. Too horrified at what he just did, Percy turned to run away, if only a noise had not made him stop in his tracks. A sound that he rarely heard before in all his adventures and travels. The sound of Nico di Angelo sobbing.

Nico's silent cries were enough to stab Percy's heart with guilt, but when he turned to face the sea god's son, Percy's insides wrenched. Nico's face was a mask of hurt, full of vulnerability and betrayal. Not to mention bloody and tear-streaked. Percy went down on his knees and let out a guttural cry himself. How could he have let his anger muddle his thinking? Now it caused him to hurt one of his friends who'd been only trying to protect him. He went over to where Nico was. "I'm sorry, Nico. I'm sorry." He whispered. Nico tried to move away from Percy, but the other demigod forced him to stop and eat some ambrosia. While Nico was chewing silently, Percy went to pour nectar on where he'd cut him, and this time the son of Hades didn't try to move away. After Nico's face was all cleaned up, Percy helped him stand up. "No, _I'm _sorry, Perce." He muttered as he leaned on Percy's strong frame. "I'll help you summon Annabeth if I can, but she's already chosen rebirth. I felt it just this moment. I'm sorry." He mumbled some more. Percy put his arm around Nico's trembling shoulders, supporting him. "It's alright. I just hope she's happy with what she chose." Percy replied gently. He whistled like a taxi cab driver, and a black shape swooped down in front of them. _What happened to Death Boy, boss? _Blackjack neighed. "It's a long story, but mostly my fault. Give us a ride to camp?" Percy pleaded. _Hey, what are handsome horses for, eh boss?_ "Thanks Blackjack." Percy managed a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

NICO'S POV

The son of Hades woke up in a clean bed with clean white sheets, which was unusual for him.

He usually woke up on a street, or somewhere as equally filthy. He tried to sit up, but a splitting ache in his side and head stopped him from doing so. "Here, drink this." A gentle voice urged him. Nico blindly obeyed, his eyes still not used to the sunlight streaming into the room. His dry mouth was filled with the taste of melted brownies with a mix of apple cider. Nectar. Nico's body immediately relaxed, the pain gone. For now.

"Are you okay?" the voice he'd heard earlier inquired worriedly. Nico turned to face the speaker and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. Percy was sitting on a chair next to him. He was now groomed, though Nico could still see traces of sadness lingering in his sea green eyes, which were crinkled adorably with concern. _Concern? For HIM? _Maybe the nectar had muddled his brain somehow.

PERCY'S POV

"I... yeah. I'm fine." Nico nervously replied. The sight of Percy's face brought back all the events from last night. Nico touched the cheek where Percy had cut him, and found only skin, no traces of a scar. "I'm so sorry about that. Luckily, the satyrs are incredible healers." He said sadly, not meeting Nico's eyes. "It's okay, Perce. I understand." He replied. "No, it's not." Percy shot back, his face buried in his palms. "I still don't understand. I keep messing up your life, and _still _you continue to help me. I'm grateful for that, but why?" Percy asked, raising his head and turning to face the Ghost King. Nico flushed, struck speechless.

"I mean, all I've ever done is mess you up. I even took Annabeth away from you, and I guess you have every right to be jealous. I'm sorry for that, Nico." Said Percy, referring to the so-called crush of Nico on Annabeth. Percy wondered why Nico suddenly turned a garish cherry-red complexion.

NICO'S POV

_This, this amazingly dumb, stupid, dense, idiotic son of the sea god, is going to be the death of me._ Nico thought. He flushed even more, trying to keep his emotions in check. He didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or scream at the adorably confused demigod in front of him. A thousand emotions were swirling inside of him, but he kept his cool. For how much longer, he didn't know.

PERCY'S POV

"Nico? Please, I'm sorry. Say something." Percy pleaded, kneeling in front of Nico's bed so that their faces were level and only inches apart. Nico took a deep, shaky breath. "You-you really _think _that _I _had a crush on _Annabeth Chase?_" he said. This quiet, furious Nico was scarier than the normal, angry Nico. "Unbelievable. And I thought your brain couldn't be filled with more kelp." He continued, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Let me get this straight. You didn't like Annabeth. But the seven said you had to face Cupid in Dalmatia but-" Percy was cut off by a sharp intake of breath from Nico. "_But what?"_ he asked Percy. "But-but Jason wouldn't say anything." Finished a completely bewildered Percy.

Nico visibly relaxed. "So then, who do you like?"

NICO'S POV

Nico swore that if this boy asked one more question regarding his closely guarded secret, he was going to feed him to Mrs. O' Leary.

Percy moved even closer to the other demigod, so close that Nico could count each of his long eyelashes. But he made no move to back away from Percy. "Tell me, Nico. I could help you." he pleaded, his voice low and secretive now, sincerely wanting to help. "Who's the girl? Maybe I can-MMF!" his words were cut short by a press of Nico's lips to his.

"Do you still think I have a crush on Annabeth?" Nico glared at Percy, who was still staring at him, wide-eyed in shock. He said something intelligent like "Um..." Nico shadow travelled out of the room with the remaining strength he had left.

**Sooo you guys like it? :D Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

PERCY'S POV

Percy was left sitting like that, wide-eyed and his mouth was hanging open, until Grover and Tyson came along to the infirmary.

"PE-E-E-ERCY!" bleated Grover as he tackled him with a bear hug (or is it a goat hug?). "Where's my brother? I want to see brother!" yelled Tyson as he came barging in after Grover. Finally, he spotted Percy, who was just recovering from Grover's embrace, and hugged his half-brother with the all force of a ten-ton truck. Percy was nearly knocked out of his chair by the impact. The nymphs and the Apollo kids who were on duty shushed them. "Can't-breathe-Tyson-"choked out Percy. Tyson immediately let go, but not before squeezing Percy one last time. "I am happy you survived! Now we can go check on Rainbow!" sniffed the Cyclops, wiping away tears of joy. "Yeah. Sure, big guy." Percy managed a grin, despite the fact that his ribs were nearly crushed.

"Perseus Jackson, if you ever disappear like that again, I'll-I'll-"stuttered the satyr angrily, thinking of turning Percy into a dozen different plants. "Yeah, yeah, I get the point. I won't do that again." Promised the son of the sea god with a roll of his eyes. "So, any luck finding Annabeth?" his friend asked sympathetically. A lump of emotions formed in Percy's throat, but he tried to choke it down. "No. Nico said she chose rebirth. I hope she'll get into the Isles of the Blest." Tears threatened to spill from his sea green eyes. Tyson sniffed, and then started bawling loudly, which got them another shushing from the demigods/nymphs on duty. "Nico. He's been here, hasn't he?" asked Grover. Percy's breath hitched in his throat. He'd almost forgotten about… the incident. "How'd you know?" he asked Grover. "The bed smells like death. Duh." He sniffed the bed sheets distastefully. Percy got up shakily. He needed to find the stupid son of Hades. "I need to find Nico. Where is he?" demanded Percy. Grover raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I think I saw him rushing off to Cabin 1." Replied the satyr. Percy rushed out of the infirmary, much to the confusion of Grover, Tyson, and a few other curious campers.

NICO'S POV

"_Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo." _ He cursed himself repeatedly as he ran towards the place where the only person who could help would most likely be. He didn't mean to _kiss _Percy. He could've have a gone for a nice, hard slap, but nooooo, he just _had _to be crazily impulsive at that moment. _Stupid son of the sea god. Stupid, adorable, sea green eyes. _He thought. As he neared Cabin 1, Nico couldn't help but be impressed. The building itself was huge, decorated with marble pillars. The colours were sharp and royal, demanding to be seen, a mixture of white, blue, and gold. He pushed open the door and saw a surprised Jason Grace looking at him, holding a bunch of pictures. Then Nico did something he hadn't done since Bianca's death; he rushed up to Jason and threw his arms around the other boy. Jason was so surprised he dropped the pictures of Thalia that he'd been holding. He didn't know what to do for a moment, but then he gently returned the hug, squeezing the pale boy. They stood like that, the son of Jupiter embracing the son of Hades, until the door flew open and revealed the wide-eyed son of Poseidon in the doorway.

PERCY'S POV

Percy had seen many weird things, but what he wasn't prepared for was Nico hugging somebody other than his half-sister, Hazel Levesque. And that somebody was Jason. Again, Percy's jaw dropped cartoonishly. Jason's eyes widened in surprise, but Nico only buried his dark head in the other boy's shirt. Oh. It was only a brotherly embrace. Percy blinked rapidly, recovering from the shock. Jason muttered something to Nico which Percy couldn't hear, but the pale boy only shook his head. Visibly annoyed, Jason sighed and tried talking to him again, but Nico ignored him, his head now stubbornly facing downwards. Jason turned to Percy, and Percy could swear he saw a glint of mischief in the son of Jupiter's electric blue irises. "Fine. You two need to talk." Before anybody could stop him, Jason summoned the winds to boost him out of the cabin through the door, and with a clap of his hands, all the entrances sealed shut. How he did that, Percy had no idea. Maybe because it was his father's temple? He wasn't sure. "_Di Immortales!" _Nico screamed bloody murder at Jason, who they could still hear outside the door, and he was _laughing? _The stupid, aggravating son of Jupiter was _laughing? _Percy made a mental note to kick Jason's _podex _once he got out of there.

He started pounding on the walls, but a _zap! _And the smell of burning clothes got Percy's attention, which made him turn around. He saw Nico on the floor, smoke curling off him in wisps, but otherwise he seemed to be in okay condition. He offered him a hand, but Nico hissed like a scalded cat and swatted it away. "What happened?" asked Percy. Nico opened his mouth to reply but closed it on second thought. Jason replied for him anyway, "Magic boundaries! You can't shadow travel from inside the Zeus cabin, and neither can you shadow travel to get in from the outside!" he called out. "TALK. Or else I'm not letting you two out." He added.

"_Erre es korakas!" _ Nico kept on cursing Jason in Ancient Greek. He continued to do this for a few minutes, and Percy had to sit down on the bed to wait for Nico to calm down. A ghostly spectral light was enveloping him, and the ground started to shake. Percy was afraid he might blow up the entire building. Just when Percy was about to stand up and tell Nico to relax, the son of Hades collapsed suddenly on the marble floor. Percy rushed to Nico, carrying the frail boy in his arms. Nico was surprisingly light enough that Percy didn't even break a sweat as he laid him gently on Jason's bed. He smoothed Nico's long raven hair out of his face. How come he hadn't noticed how large the purple shadows under his eyes were? Percy doubted the kid slept or ate regularly, judging from the hollowness of his cheeks and his deathly pallor. Nico coughed, and his eyes fluttered open. "My powers drain me too much." He muttered feebly. He remembered the time when he bathed in the Styx, and Nico had used his powers to take down an entire staff of skeletal zombies. _With great power… comes great need to take a nap, _he'd said. Percy smiled. "Nah. You were just dumb enough to go shadow travelling after you'd been weakened incredibly. You know how much that drains you, Nico." He scolded.

NICO'S POV

Nico scowled at him. They were silent for a few moments when Percy finally asked "Why did you do… that? That, pertaining to, you know, what you, um…" he stammered nervously. Nico flushed. He was silent, so Percy hadn't expected him to reply. But he did, which surprised Percy. "Because I like you. Duh." Nico's answer surprised him even more. It was so simple, so straightforward. "Why does it seem like Jason knows?" Percy inquired. Nico eyed him warily. "Aren't you disgusted or something? Why do you insist on talking to me? I'm a freak." He whispered, hugging his knees to his chest. Before both of them could react, Percy had already put his arms around Nico, holding him tight. Nico stiffened, and then let himself be warmed by Percy's embrace. He was trembling all over. "I won't and never will hate you, Nico. You're my friend. Nothing will ever change that." Percy whispered to him. Nico felt the blood rush up to his face. "Okay, Percy you can let go now." he tried disentangling himself from the other boy's grasp. But Percy adamantly refused. "I won't let you go unless you promise not to go shadow travelling while you're still hurt." He said. Nico flushed even more. "Percy…" he pleaded. He didn't belong to this camp. "No, Nico. Promise. On the river Styx." Nico saw there was no getting out of this one, so he sighed and declared "I swear on the river Styx to not leave Camp Half Blood until I'm better. Happy?" He glared at Percy, whose sea green eyes were only inches in front of his dark brown ones. Thunder rumbled in the cabin. "Yep." Replied Percy, finally letting go of Nico. "You still haven't answered my question." Reminded Percy. "Hm?" Nico frowned. "Why does Jason know?" he asked again.

PERCY'S POV

Nico began retelling his and Jason's encounter with Cupid in Croatia. He got to the part where Cupid revealed himself. "I sort of confessed to get the scepter, and Jason overheard it." He said faintly. It seemed like Nico didn't want to talk about it anymore, so Percy decided that he had pushed him enough for today. "Alright." Percy said. "Let's go kick Jason's _podex_." There was a ghost of a smile on Nico's face as he accepted Percy's hand. While outside the cabin, unknown to the two demigods, a certain son of Jupiter was grinning at an iris-message that'd been there the whole time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if this update took too long! Had a terrible writer's block T^T. Ily guys, thanks for reading! :* Votes, follows, and especially comments are appreciated! Lemme know what you wanna happen next, kay?**

****PERCY'S POV

He scanned the other tables, searching for any sign of the Ghost King. A day had passed since they'd last talked in Cabin 1. Percy was worried he'd shadow-travelled out of camp, but then he remembered Nico swore on the river Styx not to do so. That eased Percy's conscience a bit. He had a perfect view of the setting sun, casting shadows across the Pavilion. His eyes automatically went towards the Athena table, and averted his gaze just as quickly. _She's not here anymore,_he reminded himself. He remembered how she would sidle up to his side, regardless of the rules. He gave up on picking at his dinner at headed towards the lake, the only place where he could think clearly.

The sun was casting its last rays across the water, creating a beautiful glow. He could hear Tyson calling out for him, Jason and the others reassuring the big guy. Percy felt guilty for ignoring him, but he couldn't let anyone see him like _this; _broken and helpless. He remembered their first underwater kiss, _which had occurred right here in this lake._ It was a mistake to come here. This place held too many memories of her. Of their relationship. Tears ran down his face as he choked out sobs that racked his body. "Percy?" a quiet voice asked. Sea green eyes swimming in tears, Percy looked up at Nico di Angelo in surprise.

NICO'S POV

It hurt him to see Percy like this. The side of Percy Jackson nobody had ever seen before was now in front of his eyes. The strong, confident, powerful Percy was gone. His sea green eyes were red rimmed, and full of a pain so deep it wrenched Nico's cold heart. His dark raven hair a rumpled mess. It hurt so bad. Nico started to say something but was cut off as Percy's arms went around him, clutching him close. Nico stiffened involuntarily, but returned the embrace. He could feel Percy's body shaking with suppressed sobs. "Why did she leave me? Why?" Percy whispered hoarsely. Nico understood, even shared, his pain. "I know. That was how I felt when Bianca left me." he said. "I'm so sorry." Percy sobbed. Nico couldn't believe it, Percy was the broken one, and yet still he was apologizing? What a typical hero. "Thank you for not leaving. Thank you, Nico." Percy murmured.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

****PERCY'S POV

Percy woke up with a start. He rubbed his face tiredly, and was surprised to find a blanket thrown around him. Probably Nico did it. Wait, where _was _Nico? The moon was high in the sky now, no clouds to cover its gentle luminosity. He was about to call out Nico's name when a blood-curdling scream stopped him. A scream that sounded very much like Nico's. Without a second thought, Percy ran off to find him.

The screams came from Nico's cabin, and Percy came bursting in.

Nico was thrashing on the floor, screaming bloody murder alternatively in what Percy guessed was Italian and English. "_NO! NO! BIANCA! MIA SORELLA, MIA CARA! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" _his dark eyes were open, yet wild and unseeing. Percy rushed in and clutched the other boy as he had done awhile ago. He shook Nico back and forth, but he only screamed louder. "_GET AWAY! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT FOR YOU TO TAKE!" "_Nico! It's me! Percy!" the son of Poseidon tried to shush him. Nico's eyes darted around frantically, still in a trance. "_Get away, Percy! They'll take you, too!" _Nico begged him. "No, no, Nico, I'm still here. They can't take me away." Percy assured him. "You're right. I can't lose what I don't even have. And I don't have you. I never will." Nico's cracked voice toned down to a whisper. For the second time that night, Percy broke down.

He lifted Nico up on the bed, tucking the black sheets under him. Nico grabbed Percy's hand "Where-where are you going?" he asked in a small voice. "Nowhere." Percy replied. "Stay with me till I fall asleep? Please?" Nico pleaded, his eyes drooping with exhaustion. Percy smiled in reply and sat down on the bed beside him. He looked at Nico, whose face was, for the first time in years, peaceful and relaxed. He was muttering deliriously in his sleep, occasionally calling out Hazel or Bianca's name. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and stroked the messy raven hair out of Nico's sunken eyes, which were framed with long lashes that fluttered slightly in his dreams. The shadows underneath them were nearly purple. His skin still had that pale, deathly pallor. Percy could still see the child in the Ghost King. He was only a child who'd been forced to grow old quickly, the many deaths he'd witnessed weighing on him. Looking at Nico, Percy felt a strange, tugging sensation in his stomach, and a fierce sense of protectiveness towards this ghostly boy. He still hadn't let go of his hand.

Maybe it was just brotherly feelings, or so Percy hoped. He was still confused. But as his own eyelids started to lower from sleepiness, Nico called out a specific name. _His._ "Percy..." he whispered. "I love you." Percy couldn't restrain a smile when he heard those words. He squeezed the other boy's hand weakly and tried to say something, but sleep overcame him and he was washed away by the tide.

And that was how Jason found them the next morning in Cabin 13 when he'd gone looking for Percy. Nico was clutching Percy's hand like a lifeline, and Percy's fingers were intertwined with his. The sea god's son was smiling faintly, sitting on the bed, watching over the younger one. Jason smiled knowingly and closed the door softly.


End file.
